A cast-net is perhaps one of the oldest devices used for catching fish. Many biblical references are found to the use of such nets for fishing. Such nets are still often used by fishermen. Commercial fishermen use such nets in open water for many types of schooling fish, and leisure fishermen often used such nets to catch baitfish.
Such nets are quite simply constructed and comprise a net-like fabric of suitable mesh size, typically circular, and a cord attached around the periphery of the net to which weights are attached. The weights weigh the periphery of the net down more quickly than the center, thus trapping fish in the net.
While the use of such a net is rather simple in appearance, throwing of the net is far more difficult. Of course it is essential that the net not become entangled when it is thrown, and to gain maximum effectiveness, the outer periphery should be extended to its full limit. Such extension is aided by the weights, provided the weights do not become entangled in the mesh of the fabric.
In spite of the antiquity of the use of such nets for fishing, little has been done in the past to improve or to facilitate casting the nets in an expeditious manner. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 568,252 dated Sept. 22, 1896 and 2,891,342 dated June 23, 1959 both deal with devices for throwing fishing nets, but these devices are both elaborate and complicated, factors which would be serious drawbacks to any attempt to market such products.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide an improved device for throwing a cast net.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for throwing a cast net which is lightweight and of simple construction.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a device for throwing a cast net which is highly effective and easy to use.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following description and claims, when taken together with the accompanying drawings.